There's Always Peace In War
by TurquoiseTaffy
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and little drabbles from the Percy Jackson world... Little snippets of Percabeth before and after House of Hades in no order whatsoever...just to indulge my feels. Please read, review and hope you like it! ;) Cover picture by Burdge-bug, but it's temporary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OH MY GODS, HAPPY HOUSE OF HADES RELEASE DAY!**

**Hello, this is my first fan fiction work ever. And before you all start backing away nervously, let me just say that though I'm not the best at this (obviously) being a newbie and all, I hope I'm an OK writer… *fingers crossed* **

**Anyway, I know this is kind of a weird time to start writing my first fan fiction because House of Hades just came out and everyone will read it and this might be inaccurate due to whatever Uncle Rick might come out with in House of Hades, but whatever, there's no time like the present.**

**This is a collection of Percabeth drabbles and little moments of their love life that Rick has failed to mention, leading up to House of Hades and after that as well (assuming they survive, of course…) **

**So, read and review, live, love, and read House of Hades of course! **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I am not a middle-aged old dude who has a book that has just been released into the hands of thousands of crazy teenage girls (and guys).**

"Hey, Wise Girl…That looks hard. What's this thing-a-ma-jig over here?"

Annabeth inwardly rolled her grey eyes at Percy, asking a signature Seaweed-Brain question. He had ambushed her as she was minding her own business, reading a book in the outskirts of the woods during camp free-time. And somehow or other, the son of Poseidon had found her.

She looked up, and though she would rarely say it aloud, Percy looked so amazing, his dark hair blowing gently in the soft breeze, adorably messy, like he'd forgotten to comb it (_Not the first time, Kelp Face)_.

"That _thing-a-ma-jig,_" Annabeth says slowly, as if speaking to a kindergartener, "is the electromotive force in an electrical circuit, of course." She shrugs nonchalantly, as if she just said _that's a dog, duh_.

Percy just looked blank, his green eyes slightly glazed as he tried to process the calculations on the page. Then, he quickly reverted back to his maddening little smirk, and plopped down next to her, making the dead leaves and foliage explode outwards. Annabeth muttered something under her breath and scooted over to make space for Percy.

Even though they'd only been going out a week or two, they were devoid of the usual awkward behavior of a new couple. Instead, they were almost the same as how they were as friends, with laughing and joking, except with kisses here and there, and their hugs getting more intimate.

"Ooh, hey, is that a plug?" Percy pointed at another diagram enthusiastically.

Annabeth looked slightly shocked. "_Yes_, Seaweed Brain. That _is_ a _plug._" The evil grin soon returned to her face, though, as she realized she still had the upper hand. "But I bet you don't know what the live wire's voltage is. Do you?"

"Nope," Percy popped his 'p', smiling broadly at his own ignorance. Then he leaned closer, lowering his eyelids over his sea-green eyes, his dark eyelashes lowered. Annabeth's own eyes drifted unconsciously to his pale pink lips, then back up to his eyes, blushing wildly. "But I _do_ know something," he continued, his voice in a ridiculous attempt to be sexy.

"Oh?" She whispered back. "What do you know?"

Percy grinned, back to his usual self. "I have the most beautiful, half-goddess girlfriend ever." Then, as she buried her flaming face behind her Physics book, he grabbed it right out of her slender hands and chucked it over his shoulder carelessly.

"Hey!" Annabeth protested furiously. "What was that for, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy broke out in his idiotic grin. "It was so you'll start paying attention to _me_, instead of those stupid plugs and electro-whatever-it's-called."

Annabeth sighed, her blond curls fluttering off her forehead. "Actually, it's called—"

She never got to finish her sentence, as Percy pressed his lips on hers.

**Yup. It's horrible, fail and cliché, but whatever. I'll be updating this pretty regularly, because my exams are over, so I can. XD Yeah and I hope you will REVIEW PLEASE! I know I'm no Rick and this is boring and dumb, but anything, even CCs and flames, would be appreciated in order to improve myself. **

**Btw, I'm listening to You and Me by Parachute as I wrote this.**

**HAPPY HoH DAY PEOPLE!**

**~T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! So I said that this would be updated pretty regularly, right? YEAH WELL IF I DIDN'T I'M SAYING IT NOW! Okay, so I hope you like! XD **

**This is kind of AU, before the Giant War, after the Second Titan War, with Piper, Jason and Leo and Percy all at Camp Half-Blood.**

**DISCLAIMER: NO, I am not Rick Riordan… I'll be chilling with Satan right now, knowing that I've probably done something horrible in HoH and left a horribly nerve-wracking cliff-hanger again if I was him. Plus, I'd be loaded.**

It was Capture the Flag again for their evening activity. Annabeth Chase, blond hair flying in a super-tight ponytail as she dashed through the trees, hidden by the shadows, not even making a rustle as she lightly skipped over the dead twigs and branches, had a plan to win.

She was bugged when it turned out she wasn't on Percy's team. He was by far the strongest demigod at camp, and his team never failed to win. Also, they were partners in crime… No one worked as well with Percy as she did. She always knew which side of him to defend, what his next move would be and how to make sure it hit home.

However, this time she had a _plan_. Okay, it was underhanded. Okay, she did freak a little when she heard that she and Percy were on _separate teams _because she had assumed they would be together…All her mental organization flew out the window. And she hated that more than anything else.

Piper had beckoned over her Aphrodite girls confidently when she heard Annabeth's complaints. The make-up kits, the uncapped lip gloss tubes, the mascara, the outfit… It wasn't practical, it wasn't slowly and carefully devised, but it was a _plan._

She moved stealthily out into the clearing, spotting Percy at the flag, facing the other direction. Annabeth sprinted silently over to him, grinning to herself as she moved in on her unsuspecting boyfriend. _Time for some good old improvisation and feminine wiles_, she thought.

"Hey, Percy," She says, sidling up to him, Drew-Tanaka-style. Inwardly, she groans as she almost calls him Seaweed Brain. "So, what's up?" She decides to lay it on thick, twirling her blond hair, and jutting out her narrow hips the way Lacey always does, sticking her chest out.

Percy blinks, his eyes travelling down her body. She has changed out of her worn Camp Half-Blood orange shirt, and instead is wearing a lacy blouse with cleverly placed sheer panels. She wears her armor loose so it obviously shows underneath, and has also let her super short-shorts show through clearly. The make-up applied expertly with a hand that could only belong to an Aphrodite girl, and the hair in a French braid, made his dark eyebrows lift halfway up his forehead. "Uh, hi-uh, hey, er…Ann-Annabe-beth," he stutters, scratching his jaw-line.

Annabeth drapes herself over Percy, making her lace top rub up against his arm. She flutters her super-long eyelashes, kissing him lightly on the cheek with berry-stained lips.

She feels his knees buckle, and think he was trying to form words in his mouth. Unfortunately, the drool was kind of stopping him from doing that.

"So, Percy…" She purred, reaching up for the flag behind him. _Stupid Blue Team,_ she thought, _putting their flag on level ground just because they think Percy can guard anything._ "I just want to say…" She stood on tiptoes, trying to grasp the flag that was sticking proudly out of a little hill of soil.

"…that…" She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him ever-so-slightly backwards so she could slowly bend towards the flag.

"…I…" _Almost there,_ she whispers to herself as her fingers brush off the flag, the fabric slipping as she tries to grab onto it.

"…think…" Her fingers grasped the flag, and she yanks it out of the mound of dirt carefully, trying not to draw his attention. Thankfully, he's like a drunken teenager, barely able to think straight.

"You think what?" He mumbles as she struggles with the flag.

Annabeth pulls away from him, and smiles maliciously as his face is one of confusion. "That you, Seaweed Brain, just lost Capture the Flag tonight." With that, she wipes the lip gloss off her lips in one swipe, hoists the flag over one shoulder and runs off as the rest of the Athena, Aphrodite, Hecate, Morpheus and Apollo teams join her, screaming victory.

And Percy stands there, trying to figure out what just hit him.

**Definitely NOT my best, but I hope it was at least passable. Anyways, let me know through R&R-ing what you think… Hope it was kind of silly and light-hearted, because I intend to make the next one darker, much darker… *cue evil laughter***

**Anyway, yeah, can't wait to get my hands on a copy of Uncle Rick's fourth Heroes of Olympus book, blah blah, all that.**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**-T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hellooooo! Okay, so I decided to publish my third chapter today. I was contemplating waiting another day, but I don't have anything else to do… (If you're thinking 'NO LIFE', you've never been more right.)**

**As I said, this chapter is darker…I haven't read HoH, so please don't go: 'But you're not sticking to the storyline of HoH!' The only thing I read was the first chapter Troller Supreme released.**

**Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! *I'm sounding like a broken recorder here***

**Flames and CC accepted without complaint.**

Annabeth had never felt this much fear in her stomach before. She had fought more monsters than she could remember, defeated Kronos with only a dagger, held up the sky, jumped in front of Percy's Achilles heel to protect him…But never had the fear been this horrible.

_This _kind of fear stuck in her gut and couldn't seem to find its way out of her system.

_This _kind of fear trapped itself deep inside her and burnt her slowly from inside out, like Gorgon's blood from the wrong side.

Percy Jackson lay on the ground, his famed sword Anaklusmos thrown somewhere in the riot of blood and tears and fury, his head turned to one side. His eyes were sleepy, half-closed, his green irises glazed over and staring blankly into her grey ones.

The wound in his stomach did not pour blood in buckets. Nothing gushed out over his shirt and onto the soil. The worst part is that she knew that all the blood was bubbling somewhere in his abdomen, under the Roman _pilum _that was sticking out of the Son of Poseidon's body, slightly stained with blood.

His skin seemed so much paler than she thought it was. The bruises and cuts across his face couldn't have been darker. The trickle of saliva across his lips brought back memories—_You drool when you sleep—_that she didn't want to remember.

_Percy, please…say anything. Anything._

The Savior of Olympus remained horribly silent, frozen.

And though the battle between the Greeks and Romans was relentless, though it raged on barely a few feet away from the two demigods, thought the screams rang out as teenagers fell to their feet, though the groans of the dying resounded, though Camp Jupiter was nothing but chaos and noise and horror and defeat and destruction, to Annabeth, the camp couldn't have been quieter.

They needed more than the sounds of a battle to drown out the fact that _Percywasdyingandshecouldn'tdoanythingaboutit._

They needed more than weapons and war to drown out the boy lying on the ground, absolutely motionless.

They needed more than death and devastation to drown out the girl who had finally found the strength to cry out her heart.

And they couldn't even find anything loud enough to drown out the tears of wisdom's daughter hitting the blood-soaked earth.

**HI! So I just finished this pretty quickly, in about 40 minutes or so—yup, that's considered 'quick' for me. Don't judge, as I kind of thought of the words to express it on the spot. However, I had the general idea for some time. **

**The last sentence makes slight reference to Gaea, hehe, not sure if you caught it…Anyway, have a nice life and BYE FOR NOW! XD **

**~T.T.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys! I updated again! *bakes a cake for myself***

**Anyway, practically all my friends have gotten House of Hades already. At least, my cool writer/artist friends have gotten it. Trust me, it annoys me when they make fan-art or fan-fictions about House of Hades content. I don't know anything about it, except ONE THING THAT HAS MADE ME VERY UPSET!**

**Note: This is a girl-rant. If you don't feel in the mood to listen to me whine, then I suggest you skip right to the story (This is strongly advised for most sane people). ANYWAY, I found out that NICO DI ANGELO IS GAY! NICO. IS. GAY. GAY. HE. IS. GAY. AND. HAS. A. CRUSH. ON. PERCY. JACKSON. **

**I am super upset, because Nico is my fictional crush and has been for a long time now. I can't believe this; my Thalico dreams have been crushed by El Troller (aka Rick Riordan) and now Leico might happen (GODS NOOOO!) **

**I might start writing a Nico drabble collection soon…I think the guy is misunderstood. Anyway, PM me if any of you are in as much agony, fan-girl-heart-wise, as I am. It took me a tub of Ben & Jerry's to get over him, which is half a tub more than my actual boyfriend.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I'm definitely not an old dude who's evil enough to impersonate Satan. RICK, YOU JUST CRUSHED A 14 YEAR OLD GIRL! HAPPY?!**

_Percy. _

It was the first thing that had entered her head the moment she woke up that morning, and wouldn't stop appearing in her mind, like it had been burned into her memory.

Her long fingers, scarred from many years of Greek battles, flipped the golden drachma around, weighing her options…Where would he be? Would it be worth it? What if he's in danger? No, she had to try, just to hear his voice, or see him, no matter how brief.

_Percy._

She flipped it into the air, without catching it, and prayed quickly to Iris, the goddess of rainbows. _Please, O Iris, please let me see Percy Jackson once…Just to know if he's OK. _She squeezed her eyes shut.

The soft _plop _of the drachma, her last one, dropping onto the threadbare mattress, told her that for the hundredth time there had been no line. Nothing. Either Iris was in a horrible mood, or her boyfriend's survival prospects weren't looking very good.

And she feared it was the latter as she slowly reached out a hand.

_Percy._

Her fist closed around the coin as she pulled it close to her chest, hearing her own heartbeat, slow and deliberate, regular and rhythmic. She slowly lowered her head and closed her eyes again, letting her vision be filled with darkness.

_Percy._

Where the hell was he? Could he even be at the Roman camp-_Camp Jupiter-_that Jason had been talking about? She imagined the lanky boy, all deep-green eyes and messy dark hair, at a camp full of Roman demigods. Why was she just sitting around in her bunk, trying to Iris-message him hopelessly, when he was no doubt moving heaven and earth to get back to her?

…If he still remembered her.

_Percy._

No, he couldn't have forgotten her…

_Percy._

She thought about how Jason had staggered into Camp Half-Blood, a blond-haired teenager, strong and calm, but with his memory completely gone, not able to remember a single person from his past…

No, absolutely no. Percy Jackson and Jason Grace weren't the same person.

She couldn't just assume…

_Percy._

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Malcolm, her older brother, hovered over her worriedly.

She shook her head. _Great, everyone probably thinks you're worthless without Percy Jackson by your side._ "No, I'm fine, it's just-"

_-Percy._

"Look," Malcolm says gently, perching himself at the foot of her bed. "Don't worry too much. He's going to come back. He has to come back." He didn't sound like he was comforting her, and actually sounded like he was comforting himself.

It was that atmosphere, the way everyone seemed to be re-assuring themselves when they tried to calm her down. The atmosphere that camp wasn't the same without Percy.

"Come on, sis. We have to go for breakfast," Malcolm says.

She sits up, brushing back her disheveled pale hair. "Yeah, okay," the daughter of Athena murmurs, "we should go for breakfast."

She fakes a smile, trying to make it reach her eyes so everyone would think she was _perfectly okay_ now Percy's gone, and nonchalantly slips on some flip-flops and jean shorts, but nobody sees the way she wrings her wrists worriedly, the way her grey eyes look more drained than ever, the way she stares out at the sea as she leaves the Athena cabin, her face going white, biting her lip, and thinking only of the boy who was miles away from her.

He always smelt like the ocean, and as she catches a whiff of sea breeze, she can't help but think of those sea-colored eyes, light with mirth.

_Percy…I…I miss you._

_Please come back soon._

_Please be okay._

_I love you so much._

**Okay, that was **_**very**_** sappy so I apologize… Forgive me if it sucks balls, I am a huge ruin after what Rick has done to me. Every time I think of Nico being gay, my throat just constricts and I have to bite my lip not to make a sound of pure terror.**

**Before any of you get offended, just know that I'm not a homophobe. I'm just so sad that my crush is gay and already has a **_**guy crush**_** so I can't even crush on him without feeling uncomfortable.**

**WHY ARE ALL CUTE GUYS GAY? Like in Glee, Sebastian was gay and I was so devastated because I had a gigantic crush on him because Grant is so cute.**

**OKAY ANYWAYS BYEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: FINALLY DECIDED TO WRITE MY FIFTH DRABBLE!**

**Anyways, I haven't been on fanfic much lately, and even then it's only been to answer PMs. I've first had to brave exams (don't ask) and then of course I had to hunt down a copy of House of Hades, then hunt down a copy of Allegiant. **

**So, now I've finished both, checked tumblr to see how both fandoms are faring (not terribly well) and am free to continue this set of drabbles XD I don't want to be too wordy but after this drabble is a review of HoH (it might not be that good; I don't usually give reviews)**

**ANYWAY, ENJOY. **

**Warning: House of Hades spoilers. Don't read this if you have not read HoH.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing's mine, unfortunately.**

It had been slow, at first.

After the Giant War, it had taken years for everything to settle back into order. For campers of both camps to return back and restore broken and damaged buildings, for Chiron and Reyna to sort out administrative issues, for campers to transfer and for people to settle into New Rome, to go to university there, to raise a family there.

Percy and Annabeth had chosen to move all their belongings to New Rome. They had a small, two-bedroom apartment in the heart of it, and Sally Jackson had decided to buy a flat near Camp Jupiter as well.

They had both attended University, and Annabeth was now an architect, rebuilding parts of New Rome to suit the larger population and collaborating closely with Reyna. Percy spent most of his time away from camp, teaching mortal children swimming, surfing and being a lifeguard at the beach.

Five years had passed, Percy and Annabeth were now over twenty and ready to start a family, and there was much that they were happy to forget.

Many things had changed. There were days when they reminisced about Camp Half-Blood, and one or another of them would break off with a grimace at the mention of a dead camper's name—"Clarisse used to-" Annabeth had once been talking about their 12 year old days, only to cut herself off, and neither said it, but both knew what the other was thinking: _Clarisse could've been alive if someone had stabbed that Roman soldier in time._

There were times when Leo's stupid jokes were all they wanted to hear, when all they wanted to see was the crazy Latino boy standing in front of them, eating the contents of their fridge and laughing cheerfully.

And after renting their spare room out to Nico, there were times when his bloodshot eyes at the breakfast table reminded them of everyone they had lost just to regain peace, when his screams, muffled through his bedroom door, would remind them that he was having a dream about _that place_. Tartarus.

And there were still nights when Annabeth would wake up screaming, thinking about all they had seen, all they had done. In her dreams, she would be facing Arachne all over again, she would be falling down, down, with Percy grasping her hand, she would be drinking fire out of Phlegethon, or she would be blind, eternally trying to find Percy.

Then Percy's arm would go around her, and lift her out of whatever battle she was facing with her demons, and tell her that it's okay, they're okay and they're together. She would feel his pulse, right next to hers, as he stroked the creases between her eyebrows.

There were times when Percy would take Annabeth's hand, and whisper that he loved her in her ear, and she would remember all the times they held hands; when they fell into the depths of Tartarus holding hands, when Percy had been dying and she had held his hand; when they had instinctively grabbed each other's wrists before jumping into the House of Night, when they had flung themselves into the lift leading up to the Doors of Death at Epirus, holding hands for dear life.

Although they had mostly recovered-they had picnics at the lake around New Rome with Piper and Jason, they went down to the Senate House to chat with Reyna and walk her dogs, they took road trips into New York to see Chiron, they Iris-messaged Thalia, they kissed over a batch of Sally's homemade chocolate chip cookies-there would always be scars left over, of the times they had fought for the gods.

There are times Annabeth would touch her ankle and remember when it had been broken. There are times they would instinctively reach over and brush aside a lock of each other's hair, only to remember the grey strands had disappeared. And there were times Annabeth would stroke Percy's spine, remembering his Achilles spot.

They were still haunted. It was part of them, it was burned into their memory, like how Percy's SPQR insignia was burned into his skin. It was who they were.

But here, in the afternoon light, as Percy leaned over to sneak a bite of Annabeth's sandwich, as they watched little kids play in the shallows of the lake, as Piper and Jason lay in the shade of a huge sprawling tree, and nearby, Reyna sat with her dogs, regal and statuesque as ever, her obsidian eyes flicking over the water while Nico sat next to her in amiable silence, his arm casually draped around her shoulder, almost like she was his sister, they realized that time heals all wounds.

And as Percy kissed a crumb off Annabeth's cheek, twisting one of her curly locks with one finger, they found it was easy to pretend.

**A/N: AHAHAHAHA yeah I just needed something less heartbreaking so I won't get all these feels I've been getting lately. **

**So, getting on to the review…**

**I think House of Hades was a very excellent character development book. Rick really made a conscious effort to try and add more depth and character to every one of them. I find that Nico was really almost a different person in House of Hades. I mean, he was still brooding and angsty and moody, but I feel like he's maturing, in his own way. He knows his loyalties now, and probably wouldn't do something like what he did it the past, like follow Minos blindly or sell Percy out to his dad. Jason also became a lot more likeable, and I think his good points were really brought out. Say whatever you want about him, but I think he's actually a good person underneath all the masks he tries to put up. He reached out to Nico when he didn't have to, and even after the encounter with Cupid in Croatia, he tried to befriend Nico, and didn't once treat him like a freak because he's homosexual.**

**And just as Jason's good character traits were brought to light, Percy's less desirable character traits were also revealed, as well. I used to like Percy a lot more, but now I realize that he was always impulsive and reckless, and though he IS loyal, he's only loyal to Annabeth and other people who he cares about. He forgets people easily, like Bob and Calypso, and sometimes you get the feeling that Percy only values people according to how much they can provide him with.**

**But I'm not saying I don't LIKE Percy anymore. I still think he's a great guy, and definitely deserves respect, but I'm just saying that we now know he's not picture-perfect. Which might not necessarily be a bad thing/**

**And guys. Can I stress this? PIPER IS NOT USELESS, OKAY?! Just because she doesn't go shooting fire and flying around and controlling water and crap like that doesn't mean she's useless. She has the power of charmspeak, which if you look at it, is a very very useful tool. How many times have you wished you could just make your enemies willingly obey you? And for people who keep going: she's manipulating people forcibly! That's immoral! I have only one thing to say to you: So… giving people electric shocks or dousing them in seawater is more moral than altering their mindset?**

**And no offense, but I don't really ship Leolypso. I think that there wasn't enough time for any proper romantic development, and it was just like ENEMIES FRENEMIES FRIENDS then KABOOM! A kiss out of nowhere. So, no. I don't ship them. It was too rushed for me to really warm up to it.**

**However, I love the mention of Piper and Hazel's friendship YEAHHHH FINALLY SOME FRIENDSHIP all I wanted was some girly bonding moments instead of just romance romance romance so yeahhhh. And also I like Nico and Hazel's sibling relationship because I think it's incredibly sweet that Nico loves Hazel like how he loved Bianca. 3**

**Anyway, I think that's about it. Actually I have more but I might say it along with my next drabble because I've really been babbling more than is necessary.**

**TOODLES! **


End file.
